The invention relates to a valve arrangement comprising a fluid distributor and a signal distributor arranged adjacent to it for electrical signals, at least one main valve arranged on a component mounting area of the fluid distributor and which is in communication with the fluid ducts of the fluid distributor, and at least one electrically operated control unit arranged adjacent to the main valve, said control unit having a first set of electrical plug connectors, which is in electrical connection with an upwardly directed second set of electrical plug connectors of the signal distributor by the intermediary of an intermediate part, the intermediate part having third and fourth sets of electrical plug connectors which are in connection with each other.
Valve arrangement of this type are employed more particularly in the pneumatics field in connection with the control of different types of machines. The arrangement described in German patent publication 3,910,913 A2 has a fluid distributor with an integrated signal distributor, there being a plate-like intermediate part between the fluid distributor and the main valve. In the case of the main valve it is a generally question of multiway valve, whose condition of switching is determined by a flange-mounted control unit which is normally constituted by a pilot valve in the form of a solenoid valve. Via sets of electrical plug connectors the intermediate part is connected on the one hand with the control unit and on the other hand with the signal distributor in order to be able to pass on the necessary control signals from a central unit.
Although the known valve arrangement is relatively compact in construction and is extremely reliable in its functions, some features thereof appear to be in need of improvement. For instance for removal and replacement of the intermediate part it is necessary as a preliminary to remove both the main valve as well as the control units present, something entailing a temporary putting out of operation of the entire valve arrangement. Furthermore disassembly of any failed control unit may only readily be performed on simultaneously removing the main valve. A further point to be considered is that the intermediate part causes special sealing problems, since fluid flows through it. The openings necessary for this furthermore give rise to a drastic reduction of the surface area possibly necessary for electrical and electronic circuitry possibly required for the device.